


ground beneath my feet

by Dusty_words



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Episode: s02e08, post-ep
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_words/pseuds/Dusty_words
Summary: [TRADUCTION de "ground beneath my feet" de likebrightness]Maggie l'aime bien. Maggie l'aimevraimentbien.Maggie lui a apporté de la pizza et de la bière, et Maggie l'aembrassée.





	ground beneath my feet

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ground beneath my feet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689492) by [likebrightness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likebrightness/pseuds/likebrightness). 



Maggie l'aime bien. Maggie l'aime _bien_.

Maggie lui a apporté de la pizza et de la bière, et Maggie l'a _embrassée_.

Maggie continue de l'embrasser, d'ailleurs. Alex lui tend la bière qu'elle vient de décapsuler pour elle, et Maggie l'embrasse. Alex sort les assiettes, et Maggie l'embrasse. Ce ne sont pas nécessairement des longs baisers profonds. Mais apparemment, Maggie prend très à cœur cette histoire d'embrasser les filles qu'on a envie d'embrasser. Elle embrasse Alex doucement et tendrement, et Alex perd le fil de sa pensée à chaque fois.

\- Du coup, tu m'aimes bien ? demande Alex après la quatrième fois que Maggie se penche vers elle et presse sa bouche contre la sienne.

\- Oui Alex, je crois qu'on peut dire ça.

Alex a l'impression que son cœur est un ballon. Elle se sent comme la première fois que Kara l'a emmené voler ; terrifiée et émerveillée, et plus heureuse que jamais.

Elles s'assoient sur le canapé d'Alex, Alex est à moitié tournée sur le côté, et ses genoux se pressent contre la cuisse de Maggie. Elles mangent leur pizza et boivent leur bière. Maggie enlève sa veste et en dessous, elle porte un pull vraiment doux—Alex sait qu'il est doux parce qu'elle le touche en embrassant Maggie, son assiette de pizza toujours dans la main.

\- Je suis d'accord, déclare Alex, avec la résolution d'embrasser les filles qu'on a envie d'embrasser.

\- Je, euh, (Maggie s'interrompt pour prendre une gorgée de bière). En fait, j'espérais que j'étais la seule fille que tu aurais envie d'embrasser, Danvers.

Le cœur d'Alex est définitivement un ballon, et il flotte très très haut.

\- Tu me demandes déjà une relation stable ? Ah mais en fait c'est sérieux, quand on dit que les lesbiennes amènent un camion de déménagement au premier rencard.

Elle voit bien que Maggie est sur le point de rouler des yeux, mais Alex l'embrasse avant qu'elle n'en ait le temps.

\- Ouais, dit Alex lorsqu'elle se détache d'elle. Ça ne me dérangerait pas, de me stabiliser avec toi.

\- Nerd.

-

Plus tard, après avoir fini leur seconde part de pizza et laissé leurs assiettes vides sur la table basse, Maggie sirote sa bière et observe Alex.

\- Tu as eu peur ? demande-t-elle. Quand tu es arrivée à L-Corp et que tu as appris que je m'étais fait — tirer dessus, ou appelle ça comme tu veux.

Alex rit, parce que la simple pensée de ne pas avoir eu peur est _ridicule_.

\- J'étais terrifiée.

Maggie penche la tête sur le côté, le regard doux et pénétrant, et Alex commence à connaître ce regard, sait qu'il veut dire que Maggie est intéressée, qu'elle veut en savoir plus, mais qu'elle veut aussi laisser Alex aller à son rythme.

\- Ka—

Oh, Alex va devoir faire très attention avec ça. Elle se corrige :

\- Supergirl m'a dit que tu allais bien, mais il y avait du sang. Ton sang. Et tu étais étourdie, et tu souffrais. Bon sang, Maggie, c'était horrible.

Maggie se penche, pose sa bière sur la table. Elle ne se réappuie pas contre le canapé, elle se rapproche juste d'Alex et prend son visage en coupe. Elle embrasse Alex avec tellement de douceur.

\- Je suis là, dit-elle. Tu m'as sauvée.

Alex roule des yeux.

\- Le gilet t'a sauvée, dit-elle. Je t'ai juste un peu rafistolée.

\- Ma sauveuse, dit Maggie, et à son ton, on dirait qu'elle la taquine, mais au regard qu'elle lance à Alex, on dirait que pas _vraiment_ , et Alex ne peut pas s'empêcher de l'embrasser de nouveau.

\- J'ai vraiment eu peur, admet-elle lorsqu'elles se détachent. Je pense qu'au lieu d'un gilet pare-balle, la prochaine fois, tu devrais porter une combinaison entière.

\- On s'en fera fabriquer deux assorties, dit Maggie.

\- Je ne veux pas avoir à te recoudre à nouveau.

\- En parlant de ça, quand est-ce que je peux revenir te voir pour enlever ces trucs ? demande Maggie en étirant son épaule.

\- Une semaine environ, répond Alex. Ça te fait mal ?

\- La bière aide, dit Maggie. La compagnie aussi.

Alex veut dire à Maggie qu'elle a le droit de dire qu'elle a mal, mais peut-être qu'elle s'est montrée assez vulnérable pour ce soir. Elles se sont déjà dit tellement de choses ce soir. Ça fait peur, de parler de ce qu'on ressent, et Alex ne l'a jamais autant fait qu'avec Maggie. Alors elle la laisse détourner son attention de son épaule blessée, et elle fait attention de ne pas s'appuyer dessus lorsqu'elle l'embrasse.

-

\- Il est tard, dit Maggie. Je devrais y aller.

Alex a mis leurs assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle et leur bières vides dans l'évier il y a un moment déjà. Maggie et elle sont de retour sur le canapé, et Maggie a raison, il est tard. Mais Alex ne veut pas qu'elle s'en aille.

\- Ou tu pourrais rester ? dit-elle.

Maggie sourit, mais elle secoue la tête.

\- Je pourrais, mais—

Elle enfouit une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je ne devrais pas. Je veux, euh, je veux qu'on prenne notre temps, Alex.

\- Tu pourrais rester et on pourrait juste dormir ?

Maggie rit.

\- Ouais, mais je—je ne suis pas une sainte, Danvers. Je ne pense pas que ce soit un très bon plan.

Alex adore l'idée que Maggie ne pense pas être capable d'être dans le même lit qu'elle sans tenter quelque chose. Ça la fait se sentir puissante.

\- D'accord, dit Alex. Mais tu pourrais peut-être rester genre, dix minutes de plus ?

Maggie installe une alarme sur son téléphone. Alex trouve que c'est ridicule, qu'elles peuvent s'en tenir à dix minutes sans aide extérieure. Mais juste après, elles recommencent à s'embrasser, et Maggie mordille sa lèvre inférieure, et Alex ne fait pas exprès de se pencher autant contre elle, et elle ne sait pas ce qui se passe, mais Maggie se retrouve soudain sous elle, complètement, et tous les doigts d'une des mains d'Alex sont sous son pull, à peine, juste posés sur la peau sous son haut, et leurs jambes sont entremêlées ; et l'alarme sonne.

Alex cligne des yeux, Maggie aussi, et elle sourit et Alex est obligée de l'embrasser une fois de plus, parce qu'elle a ces _fossettes_ qui sont juste tellement. L'alarme continue de sonner.

Elles se défont finalement l'une de l'autre. Les lèvres de Maggie sont gonflées, et Alex espère que les siennes aussi, espère qu'elle est aussi sexy.

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas—

\- Je sais très bien ce que je veux, Alex, la coupe Maggie. Et au lieu de ça, je vais rentrer chez moi.

\- Ok, répond Alex. Prendre notre temps.

Elle raccompagne Maggie à la porte. Maggie l'embrasse une dernière fois, et Alex se force à se détacher d'elle.

\- Envoie-moi un message quand tu arrives ?

\- A plus tard, Danvers, répond Magie.

Alex la regarde jusqu'à ce que les portes de l'ascenseur se referment derrière elle.

-

Maggie lui envoie un texto une demi-heure plus tard pour lui dire qu'elle est bien arrivée, et Alex sourit à son écran de téléphone. Son cœur est léger comme un ballon, et en même temps, pour la première fois, elle se sent apaisée.

Elle répond, _Tu m'aimes bien ?_

Elle espère que ça fait sourire Maggie, espère que ça lui fait rouler des yeux et que ses fossettes apparaissent. Et elle espère que Maggie va répondre. Parce qu'elle sait, bien sûr—évidemment que Maggie l'aime bien, Maggie est venue jusque chez elle et l'a embrassée à de nombreuses reprises, et Maggie veut qu'elles prennent leur temps. Tout ça est réel. C'est en train de se passer. Mais Alex veut l'entendre encore.

_Je t'aime bien_ , texte Maggie. Un autre texto arrive quelques secondes plus tard. _Après tout, je te rappelle qu'on vient de commencer une relation stable, non ?_

_Rien ne sert de courir, il faut partir à point_ , répond Alex.

_Nerd._

Alex s'endort un sourire sur les lèvres.


End file.
